A girl with a whip
by SaintFan
Summary: Summary is inside.It's pretty good so please read it!
1. A girl and her whip

Hiya.

Disclaimer:AVATAR ISN'T MINE!oh well

Summary:I am a teenager that lives with two little brothers because our parents died three months ago.Yuki, my four month old bro, is the baby of the family;Yen, four-year-old and middle child, watches Yuki while I'm away.I am just a normal teenage girl who needs an atitude adjustment but is only calm and nice with her brothers that carries around a whip that I only use on people who threaten my family.My name is Kahli, but everyone calls me Kah; and this is my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli

I am Kahli, but you can call me Kah;I live with my two younger brothers.We live in a forest near the town named, Mehey Kelikee Makka**1** and we love it there.The reason we live in the forest and not in the town is because we can't afford it.We can barely afford anything!The only way we live is by the fact that I am a bounty hunter.NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH MY FRIEND JUN!We have known each other for years!We're the best of friends.Eventhough she can be too gothic at times.She also loves to play with my little brothers.

I was walking around the forest when I came across a clearing.Once I was in the center, I was surrounded by firenation soldiers! "WHERE IS THE AVATAR!" The leader called.He wasn't in sight so I ignored the call and took out my whip.I cracked it and they backed off a bit."You guys wanna dance?"I asked them."Let's dance!"I took my whip and wrapped it around a guy.I took it and swung it around so that it knocked out all of the soldiers.Once that was done I put my whip back on my hip.A teenager and an old guy walked out of the clearing.The teenager had a scar on his eye.I took out my whip again."Who are you and what are you doing here?"I asked them with a scowl on my face.

Then all of a sudden Yen walked into the clearing.He saw me and ran towards me."Kah!"He shouted as he attached to my leg."Yuki is crying again and I can't stop him."He whined.I rolled my eyes as I swayed a bit after the force of him attaching to me."Did you feed him?"I asked him.

He looked up at me."That's your job."He said.I smiled.I put my whip away."Oh were you working? Oh I'm so sorry!"He jumped off my leg and scooted away."If I was working would I be calm right now, or would I be yelling?"I asked him as I fully put my whip away."Neither.You would just be scowling at me."He answered."That is true."I said picking him up."Hey put me down!"He shouted laughing."Why should I listen to you?"I asked him as I started to tickle him.He started to laugh.

I heard a cough over Yen's laughing.I looked up and saw the two guys there still. "Oh.You two are still here."I said to them putting down Yen."Now that's not very nice."Said the teen."Yen cover your ears."I looked at Yen."Why?"He asked. I gave him a look.He did as he was told.I looked at the two guys."Go to hell I can do what I want!"I shouted.I saw the teens hands light up but calm down. "Where is the Avatar?"He asked menicingly calm."Why the bloody hell would I know?"I asked him. I took out my whip and cracked it."Now get out of this forest.Before I force you."I said just as menicingly as the teen had said."Look miss."The old man said."Kah.Just Kah."I said."Look Kah, we're just here to see if the Avatar is here.Is he?"He asked."No.Even if he was I don't know about it. You might want to check the town though. Just take a left at the river.Oh and if you see the mountains you've gone to far right."I told them pointing right. "Thank you so much. Come on Prince Zuko."The old man said grabbing the teens arm and pulling him in the direction I had said.

"What a bunch of whack jobs."I said as I put away my whip.I looked at Yen.I put two fingers in my ears and took them out.He took out the hands in his ears."Let's go home now."I said.I picked him up and ran towards our hut in the woods.

-

Zuko,

I walked through the woods looking for the Avatar, with my crew and uncle following, when I saw a young woman about my age walk around as well.She looked around fifteen.I motioned for my men to surround her.Once they did I shouted "WHERE IS THE AVATAR!" but she didn't answer.She just took out a whip and started to beat the crap out of them.Once she did everyone was out like a light.I looked at uncle Iroh next to me."She's pretty good with a whip."he said.I made a discusted face at him."Not like that nefew."He said in a discusted tone.

I looked at her.She had a whip in her right hand and looked like she was as angry as hell."Who are you and what are you doing here?"She asked us with an angry tone.Then a young boy appeared out of nowhere.He looked up at the girl and ran towards her."Kah!"He shouted.He latched onto her leg and she swayed a little."Yuki won't stop crying and I've tried everything!"He whined.The girl looked at him."Did you feed him?"She asked.He looked at her. "That's your job."he said.She smiled and started to put her whip away. "Oh were you working?Oh I'm so sorry!"He left her leg and scooted back a bit."If I was working would I be calm like I am right now, or yelling?"She asked she put her whip the correct way on her belt."Neither."The boy responded."You would just be scowling at me." She looked at him."That is true."She said picking him up and turning him upside down."Hey!Put me down!"He laughed."Why should I listen to you?"She asked as she started to tickle him.

Uncle coughed to show that we were still here.She stopped tickling the boy and looked at us. "Oh. You two are still here."She stated flatly.She put the boy down and he got up."Now that's not very nice."I said."Yen cover your ears." She told the boy."Why?"He asked.She gave him a look and he did as he was told.She turned back to us."Go to hell I can do what I want!"She said.My anger started to flare but I held it back as I did the fireballs I was about to shoot at her."Where is the Avatar?" I asked her calmly."Why the bloody hell would I know?"She said.She took out her whip and cracked it."Now get out of this forest before I have to force you."She said just as menacingly I as I had been."Look miss."Uncle said."Kah, Just Kah."She said."Look Kah, we're just here to see if the Avatar is here.Is he?"Uncle asked."No.Even if he was I don't know about it.You might want to check the town though.Just take a left at the river.Oh and if you see mountains you've gone to far right."She said pointing right."Thank you so much. Come on Prince Zuko."Uncle grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction the town was supposed to be in. "Uncle how can we trust her?She's got a whip for crying out loud!"I tried to reason with him but he just shook his head and said, "Just come on.If we get lost we'll find her eventually.".But before we were completely out of earshot I heard Kah say "What a bunch of whack jobs."I growled and tried to shoot at her but she was out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kah,

Once we were home I heard Yuki crying."It's okay little brother.Ssshhh.I'm here to feed you."I said grabbing a bottle and filling it with warm milk.I picked up the white blanket bundle and sat down on the rocking chair we had.He started to suck on the bottles tip."Yen it's your naptime brother.Why don't you come over here and sit with us."I said.Yen smiled and came over.He sat on my lap and put his head behind my arm so it was wrapped around him as well.I started to sing after a while.It was a calming song and a little bit of a sad song but it calmed my brothers down so they could sleep:

_Aloha oe  
Aloha oe  
ekao nano noho_

_One fond embrace  
anoha ou  
until we meet again_

After a while they were both asleep.I smiled and picked up them both.I took them into their room and put them in their beds.I kissed them both on the forehead and bid them a silent good night.

Once I was out of their room and the door was closed I sighed."too bad our parents are gone. They're missing the boys growing up.Why did the firenation have to kill them?Why not me?I don't really have much of a purpose here. Well actually now I do, I have to take care of my brothers. Maybe this was meant to be."I sighed again."Maybe I just need some fresh air."I reasoned with myself and stepped outside.I walked to the back of our house to see two tombstones.I walked over to them and went to my knees."Mom, Dad. We three miss you."I started to silently cry.

Then I felt the earth rumble beneath me."Juns coming."I said aloud.I heard a small cheer from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing.I shrugged.I felt the earth stop and I turned around and saw a Shirshu looking right back at me."Jun, how many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me!And keep quiet!My brothers are sleeping!"I said."I'm not the one that's yelling."She said getting off her Shirshu."Oh.Um, I was just telling you that, because. . . for future reference."I said sheepishly."Whatever you say."She responded."Damn straight. Come on in Jun.Oh and if you steal anything and leave I _will _find you and I _will _kick your ass."I told her.She laughed."Don't worry.I've faced your wrath before remember?"She asked me raising an arm sleeve to show a long mark."That was a comeplete accident!I didn't do it on purpose!"I shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!

Zuko:Iroh might though because you hurt Jun.

Me:yeah, right.

Iroh:I CHALLENGE YOU KAH!

Me: . . . Damn.

**1:Mehey Kalikee Makka :**Means "Merry Christmas" in Hawaii.Well, that's what I heard on "Lilo and Stitch"


	2. The supposed ambush

Hey peoples!Me is back!

The O.W.M.I.N:My bad,I don't have Spellcheck; I don't but I visited there and had a good time.Oh and thanks for the advice.I'll be sure to put it in next time.

Allright time for the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

Jun and I walked into my hut.I closed the door and went into the kitchen part of it."Jun want some tea?I could make some."I asked her."Sure why not." She responded.I looked in the water vase we had."Damn.I'll be right back, we're out of water.Watch my brothers for me?"I asked Jun."Alright. But I don't know what there is to watch.They're asleep."She said.I smiled and nodded.

I walked out of the hut and down the steps carrying the water vase in my arms.I walked straight ahead and eventually found the river."Well, at least I know where I'm going.Not in life but in direction."I said aloud.I walked to the edge and went to my knees.I put the vase's tip in the water and it slowly filled up.I decided to sing:

_Aloha oe  
__aloha oe  
__ekao nano noho_

_One fond embrace  
__anoha ou  
__until we meet again_

Now for some reason I can't get that song out of my head!"Jeez!I need to get a life!"I shouted to myself.I picked up the vase that had water in it and took it home."I just need to get home and drink some tea with my friend.If my house and friend are still there."I said hopefully.

Once I got home the house was still standing and Juns Shirshu was still outside. "Well, at least she didn't leave yet."I said.I walked up the steps and entered my house.But before I entered I heard a twig snap behind me.I turned around and saw nothing."Stupid air currents."I mumbled to myself.

I went inside and saw Jun talking to Yen."Yen, what are you doing up?"I asked him."I woke up and saw Jun.I had _the dream _again."He said.He looked at me."Oh little bro."I said.I went over to him and hugged him.He hugged me back."I miss them."He whispered to me."I do too.But fussing over them won't bring them back.Wow I sound like my mother!Just go to bed Yen."I said pointing to their door."Yeah you do sound like mom.But I like you better as a sister then a mom."He said before leaving.I stared at him as he left. "Wow. That was real deep."Jun whispered."Yeah.My brother can be like that at times.He is like our father."I said.I sighed.

"Soooo...how about that tea."I got up and poured some water into two cups.I took some tea leaves from my stash and put them in.I stirred it.I gave a cup to Jun."Today has been a bad day.I met these two freakazoids!"I said."Let me guess, an angry boy and an older looking man?"She asked.I nodded dumbstruck."Damn, you're good! How did you guess that?"I asked her before taking a sip."I had a run-in with them a month ago.The old guy kept on trying to flirt with me."She said with a discusted face.I nearly spit out the tea in my mouth!"Oh shit! Jun! W-T-M-I!"I spelled out."Way too much info for my ears.Jeez Jun!"I shook my head and took another sip of tea. "Well sorry!I'm just telling you what happened!"She shouted.I clamped a hand over her mouth."SSHH!Shut up.Do you want my brothers to wake up?"i asked her in a whisper.She shook her head and I took my hand off of her mouth.

After three hours of talking,

I walked out with Jun."Do you have to go?"I asked her."I could use a helping hand around here." She looked at me."Thanks but no thanks Kahli.I have a life."She said before she got on her Shirshu. I stared at her with my mouth at gape.She smirked at me and cracked her whip.In a matter-of-minutes she was gone."HEY I'VE GOT A LIFE!"I shouted after her and shaking a fist."It's just out of order."I sighed.I walked back to my home then closed the door.

I went over to a mat and I passed out on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

After three long hours, they both walked out. "Do you have to go?"Kah asked Jun."I could use a helping hand around here."Jun looked at Kah. "Thanks but no thanks Kahli.I have a life."She said before she got on her . . . Shirshu I think it was called.She smirked at Kah whose mouth was open.Jun cracked her whip and was soon gone."HEY I'VE GOT A LIFE!"Kahli shouted, shaking a fist at her."It's just out of order."She sighed._Out of order?What the hell does that mean?_I thought. She entered her home and closed the door.

"Alright uncle, time for our plan to take action."I said to my uncle next to me. Even though he had nearly blown our cover twice!"And this time, SHH!"I put a finger over my lips to emphasize it. "Okay Prince Zuko.Just go and get the girl and her brother and this Yuki, . . . them."He said.I stood up and headed for the house.

I went up the steps and poked the door.It slid open.I walked in.I saw Kah on a mat out like a light.I walked over to her and poked her shoulder."Yen, Yuki just wants attention.Go talk to him or something." She mumbled rolling over.I rose an eyebrow at her.I kicked her a little (The mat was on the floor and he was kneeling down) and she stirred and sat up."Since when do you kick me Ye-" She looked up at me."You aren't my brother.Who are you?"She asked me.She rubbed her eyes as I introduced myself, "Prince Zuko, Fire nation.Yourself?" I asked her."Kahli of the forest of Mehey Kalikee Makka." She stood up.She raised a hand and I shook it.Then a loud cry was heard.A baby's cry."Oh, Yuki" She said walking into a room."Yuki?" I asked as I followed her."My little brother.He is the baby of the family." She picked up a white blanket that looked bundled.She lifted the top part of it off and it revealed(sp?) a baby's head!"It's okay Yuki, big sis is here.Everything is fine." She craddled him.She started to sing something and Yuki calmed down. It was the same song she sang at the river:

_Aloha oe  
__Aloha oe  
__ekao nano noho_

_One fond embrace  
__anoha ou  
__until we meet again_

Once the song was over the baby was relaxed in her arms.She sighed."It's a lot to do, but I like my job." She walked back into the room and placed him in the crib(I don't know if they had cribs so let's just say I built it when I was Fourteen).She smiled and kissed his forehead."My little boys."She said as she looked over at the sleeping Yen.

I looked out the window.The sun had started to rise."What do you know about the Avatar?"I asked her sternly."That he's not here.Possibly not even in this forest.You might want to go check the town though."She told me."We did.We followed the directions.My uncle and I got lost."I said crossing my arms over my chest annoyed."Oh, I gave you the wrong directions didn't I?" She asked sheepishly.I nodded."Yeah.I hate it when that happens.Just follow a path marked by claws and you should find it."She said walking out of the room.I followed her."I won't ask about that."I told her."Good.Cause I ain't telling you about it."She said.I rose an eyebrow at her.

I felt a tap on my shin. I looked down and saw a little boy.It was Yen."Who are you?"He asked me, his voice filled to the brim with innocence."Prince Zuko."I said.He smiled."Nice to meet you Prince Zuko.I'm Yen."He said and walked over to Kahli."Kah, I'm not sleepy anymore.Can you play with me?" He asked her."Well, when Yuki wakes up-"But she was cut short with a baby's cry."Well, since Yuki's awake we can go for a walk."She said walking back into the room we were previously in.I heard the crying seise(sp?) and little giggles begin.Kah walked out carrying a little baby in her arms.The baby looked just like Kah, with his tan skin, green eyes and brown hair.But he was a boy."Alright my little angels,"Kah said placing the baby down and putting something on her back, obviously for holding the baby."and Zuko;let's get outa here and into nature!"she placed the baby in the thing on her back and the baby giggled.Yen groaned."Another nature hike?Why?We went on one yesterday!And it was more boring then the one the day before!"He groaned. Kah sighed."Well, if you don't want to I can always stay here and, oh, I don't know, maybe, TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!"Kah jumped on Yen and started to tickle him, being careful not to hurt the baby."OKAY OKAY NATURE HIKE IT IS!"Yen said between laughs"That's what I thought.We always win right Yuki?"She asked the baby and he went "Goo!" and Kah smiled.She looked at me."Ever been on a nature hike before?"She asked me."No.I don't plan on going on one either."I said."Well, too bad!"She grabbed my hand and dragged me out."Is she always this forceful?"I asked Yen."Oh yeah.But she's so cool.For a big sister I mean."He replied.He sounded honest.

Once we got outside a bunch of firenation soldiers were circled around the hut."Oh this is just dandy."Kah said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

I looked around the soldiers and looked at Zuko.I glared at him.He looked at me."I didn't do it."He said raising his hands defensivly."But I thought you said you wanted to ambush them."Said a voice.I looked towards where the voice came from and saw the older man I saw earlier."You didn't do it, eh?"I asked Zuko with sarcasm. "Technically, I didn't.My uncle Iroh did it, not me!" He said."M-hm, sure you didn't."I decided to drop the argument at that."Well, I'm going for a walk with my brothers.You guys want to come?"I offered. They shook their heads."Alright your on Yen.Maybe this time we'll run into a cobra."I said hopefully.Yen smiled and jumped up and down with glee. "LET'S GO THEN!"He shouted.He ran ahead of me Yuki."Hey wait up!"I shouted after him.The soldiers parted for us."Nice meeting you two!"I shouted over my shoulder. "Gaa!"Yuki called as well. "Nice meeting you too!"Iroh called."See Ya!"I called once we were far.I didn't hear Zuko so I figured he was still upset about the accusing thing, so I said bye to him "Bye Zuko!Bye Iroh!"I shouted once we were out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kah:A'ight there you go you peoples who never leave me alone!

Zuko:Like who?

Me:Ummmmmmmmm

Zuko:Right, like I said Who?

Me:I'll tell you in the next chapter!


	3. The hike

Hey ME IS BACK IN BUSINESS!

The O.W.M.I.N.:Thanks!I didn't get the spelling either;Kah was so calm because she was still groggy and she thought Zuko was her brother until he introduced himself, and she met him before remember, and yes, Jun is that chick that helped Zuko and Iroh look for Aang in the episode where Katara and Sokka had the chance to see thier dad;yes you are the first one to review to my fic;thanks for letting me know;and yes, I was thinking about it so I put it in my fic.

Disclaimer:AVATAR ISN'T MINE!NO MATTER HOW MANY FICS I MAKE IT ISN'T MINE!

Whew!My hands hurt but I can make this chapter still. . . hopefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

I ran after Yen as fast as I could without hurting Yuki.Eventually Yen stopped at the stream."What was that about Yen?I thought you wanted to see a cobra, not to run right past one."I asked taking off the carrier Yuki was in from my shoulders and taking Yuki out of it."Gaa!" Yuki said."see?Yuki agrees with me."I went over to the streams edge and sat down."Well, are you going to stare at me all day or play in the water?"I asked Yen.I knew he loved the water as much as I loved my brothers. And that was saying something!"YAY!"He shouted as he jumped in.He splashed me as he hit the water.He resurfaced."Hey!There was no need to splash me!"I said as I splashed him back. "Gaa!"Yuki shouted as he tried to splash Yen."Hey!Two against one isn't fair!"he shouted protecting himself from the water being splashed at him.

After a while, Yen came out soaking wet and we decided that we should get home."Well, so much for the nature hike."Yen said."Well, we still had a good time didn't we?"I asked him placing Yuki in the carrier on my back."Goo!"He said raising his hands and smiling."Right Yuki.we should go before you catch pneumonia(sp?)."I looked at Yen who was dripping wet."I'm fine.But if you insist."He said."Come on little brother."I said walking toward our home.

After a while the hut began to become visible as the sun was setting.Yen ran up to me and attached to my leg."Can you carry me the rest of the way?I'm tired."He asked. I smiled and picked him up. "Alright, but don't expect any special treatment."I smirked when I heard him sigh."Fine with me." He said scooting up to my chest."Sleep tight young one."I said staring up at the sky. Night had fallen fast.I looked back at the path and saw that I couldn't see anything!I sighed._At least we're close to home._I thought walking to the home.

I entered the hut and closed the door behind me.I went into the boys room and placed Yen on his mat.I took off the carrier and took out Yuki.he was asleep as well.I smiled and placed him in his crib. I kissed his and Yen's forehead and exited the room.I closed their door and sighed.

I went over to my mat and layed down.I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.I rolled over on my side and soon fell asleep.

The next morning,

The next morning went as usual. I got up before the boys and went to go get breakfast. I picked some fruit from a tree behind the house. I brought the fruit into the house and saw Yen was standing in the doorway of his room yawning. "Morning little brother."I said. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled a soft "Good morning". I tossed him a fruit and he caught it. "Mango? Wow, that tree must be getting some good water."He said before taking a bite."I guess."I said cutting up some fruit for Yuki.Then I heard Yuki wake up.I went into the room and took him out of the crib.I brought him outside and sat him down on the mat.I took the cut up fruit and started to feed him.

After everyone was fed we decided to walk around the forest.We walked around and we came into the same clearing we met Zuko and Iroh in.And can you guess what happened?That's right!Firenation soldeirs surrounded us. "Alrighty then!I was expecting something to happen.Yen take Yuki and go hide!"I shouted to them.I handed Yuki to Yen and he ran in some direction. "Alright, who dares to challenge me first?"I asked them.No one moved."No one?Fine.I'll make the first move then."I took out my whip and cracked it. "Anyone now?"I asked sweetly.The soldeirs parted and their leader appeared. I dropped my whip and froze at who it was,

It was Zhao,the one who killed our parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko:So are you going to tell me who never stops bugging you?

Me:No.

Zuko:Why not?

Me:I DON'T KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT ANYMORE!

Zuko:I knew it.

Me:Shut up.


	4. The injury

Hey peoples!Here I come to write this chapter!

Disclaimer:Avatar:the last Airbender isn't mine.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!so get over it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

I stared at the man who killed our parents, Zhao."Well, well, well, look at what we have here.Little Kahli."he said.He walked up to me.I bent down and picked up my whip.Once it was in my hand I stood up and went into the fighting stance."What do you want Zhao?"I asked, spitting vemon at him. "Why nothing young one.Just to finish what I started."He said glaring at me. His fist started to glow with fire._Oh shit_.I thought staring at him as his fist rose. "You would hit a girl? You suck."I told him. He growled.

Then he started to beat the crap outta me(I'm not going to detail it because we all know what Zhao can do to people.But what he's doing to me is worse).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yen,

I ran to the village with Yuki in my arms.But, I bumped into something and fell. Thankfully Yuki wasn't hurt. I looked up and saw Prince Zuko looking down at me."Yen?What are you doing here?"He asked helping me up. "Where's Kahli?"I was panting but was able to answer him."Zhao. . . fighting . . . Kahli."I said, my breathing returning to normal. "WHAT!"He shouted. "Where are they?"He asked me."In the clearing."I pointed towards the clearing. He nodded and ran in the direction I pointed in. I looked at Iroh. "Come on.I think Kahli's in throuble!"I shouted running after Prince Zuko and Iroh followed me.I also kept on chanting in my head, _Please let Kah be okay._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_I knew Zhao was a bitchy bastard but this is pathetic!Beating up girls!_I thought as I ran to the clearing.

Once I got there my eyes grew wide with horror.Zhao was beating the shit out of Kah.She was all bloodied up on her arms and she had both of her lips split._Why isn't she fighting back?_I thought. Then Yen ran up next to me with Yuki asleep in his arms.He gasped at the sight he saw. Then Iroh ran up behind him.He looked at Kahli and gasped."**ZHAO THAT IS ENOUGH!**" He shouted. Zhao looked at him."Prince Zuko, General Iroh. Yen? My, my, haven't you grown?"Zhao asked him. "Not enough to kill you."He spat back. "Well, someone has an attitude."Zhao said.I stepped in front of Yen."Don't you try.Leave Zhao, you've already beaten up his sister, I think you've done enough."I said.He threw Kah to the ground and ordered his men to leave with him following."Don't think that this is over young one."He said to the unconsious Kah."Don't even think about it."

Once he was gone I rushed over to Kahli.I felt for her pulse, there was one, but just barely."She's hanging on by a thread.We need to get her to a doctor."I said looking up at uncle.He nodded."The ship is this way."He said pointing west.I quickly picked up Kahli bridal style and ran towards the ship. I heard Yen and Iroh behind me.

Once we got back to the ship, I took her to the infirmary and placed her on an empty cot. The doctor rushed in."What happened to her!"He shouted when he saw Kah."Zhao.He apparently wanted Kah dead for some reason."I said.He walked up to her and felt her pulse."He almost succeded. We need to bandage her up."he shooed me and Yen out of the room and closed the door.

After three hours,

Yen was pacing in front of the door, I was stuck holding the sleeping Yuki, and uncle was waiting pateintly next to me."Come on Kah. Don't you die on me now. You die I will kill you."Yen said as he paced. "You've been saying that for three hours now."I told him. He glared at me and went back to pacing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

I groaned and started to wake up. I opened my eyes and felt a pain in my abdomen and arms. "What happened?"I asked. "Zhao beat you up."Said someone. I looked to my left and saw a firenation doctor. I was too weak to worry whose ship I was on so I just layed back. "Where am I?" I asked him. "Prince Zuko's ship. He found Zhao beating you up and saved you."He explained. I sighed. At least I wasn't with Zhao. I rubbed my head and found I had bandages wrapped around it.

The doctor left the room after a while.Ten seconds later Yen ran in and he hugged me. "Hi Yen. Ow, careful."I said when he hugged me.His grip loosened and I felt tears on my shoulder.He let me go. "I thought I was going to lose you."He said, tears leaking through his eyes. "hey, I would never leave you and Yuki, ever. You should know that by now. But if I do,"I whispered in his ear "I shall always be with you."He looked up at me. "You will?"he asked. "I will."I said. He smiled and hugged me again. "Yen, where's Yuki?"i asked him as he let go. "He's right here."Said a voice. I looked up and saw Yuki in Prince Zuko's arms. "Thank you Prince Zuko."I told him. He nodded and handed me Yuki. I carefully took him and he started to wake up. His eyes opened and he looked at me. "Gahli!"He shouted wrapping his arms around my head. "ohhh, Yuki! You almost said my name. I'm so proud."i said hugging him and smiling. "yeah little bro. Eventhough I'm supposed to be fighting with both of you, I'm proud of you."Yen said rubbing Yuki's head. Yuki giggled. "Well, I'm happy to see you awake miss Kah."said a voice. I looked up and saw Iroh smiling at me. "I'm happy to be awake. Good to see you Iroh."I smiled at him.

I slowly sat up. And by slowly, I mean painfully. I groaned a bit but i sat up. "How long was I out?"I asked Zuko. "Three hours."He told me. "Long enough. We thought you weren't gonna make it."I rose an eyebrow at him. "Now why would I leave my brothers just because Zhao beat me up?"I asked him. "How should I know?"He asked. "I just asked a simple question."I said raising my hands defensivly. He scoffed. "Simple indeed."He mumbled leaving the room. I sighed. "That guy has issues doesn't he?"I asked Iroh. "Yes he does. But you didn't hear that from me."He whispered the last part as he left. I chuckled and smiled. "I guess we're going to be here a while boys. What's the strategy?"I asked them. "We could always just wing it."Yen said shruggin his shoulders. "That could work. What do you think Yuki?"I looked down at Yuki. "Gaa."He whispered. He scooted up to my chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth. I smiled. The door opened again and Iroh stood there. "Yen, do you and you're brother want to get some rest?"He asked Yen. Yen nodded and took Yuki. I smiled as I watched them go. "How did you know I wanted them out?"I whispered to him. "I just know these things."He whispered back. I smiled as he closed the door. _As long as I'm not with Zhao, I'm happy._I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Thanks for saving me.

Zuko:(Nodds and leaves)

Me:He's weird.

Yen:Not like me though!

Me:You're weird, when you're protective, he's weird all the time.

Zuko:HEY I HEARD THAT!

Me:Oh crud(I would say what I think but Yen is here).


	5. Jack Sparrow

Hey-ya.Me is back.

Disclaimer:(Yawns)Avatar:The last Airbender isn't mine.

Hey people I'm tired so after this I'm going to take a nap, but feel free to reveiw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

_IN MY DREAM_

_I am walking around in a dark room.Then I see our parents, talking to Zhao. I growled and ran towards them.But no matter how much I ran, I never got closer.I looked down at my feet and saw Yen holding Yuki and was attached to my leg.All I could hear was, "I don't think we can, what about our children?" I looked back up and saw Zhao holding up a knife."You two dare defy me!"He shouted.Zhao raised the knife and I covered Yen and Yuki's eyes._

_Then he killed both of our parents.Brutally and cruelly._

_END OF DREAM_

I sat up, panting as if I was just running a marathon for three hours(I know you people are like WHAT THE HELL?).I looked around and saw I was still in the infirmary on Prince Zuko's ship.I raised my hands up to my face.I wasn't dreaming anymore."Oh my god. Why did I dream that?"I asked myself, putting my legs in front of me and resting my arms on them."Why am I so upset now? I keep on telling Yen that he shouldn't worry about them, why am I?"I put my head on my arms.

I looked up as I heard a voice."Because you had a run-in with Zhao.He reminded you of what happened."I turned my head and saw Zuko looking at me.He had a plain look on his face and was wearing I guess a training outfit. "How do you know what I'm talking about?"I asked him."You kept on mumbling 'Mom, dad, and Zhao' so I figured that Zhao had something to do with your parents death."He said coming down and sitting with me."Yeah. He was the one who killed our parents. I vowed to get revenge on him, somehow, someway I will. He killed them in front of us.I managed to save Yen and Yuki's innocence, but mine was lost when I watched him slaughter them. That's why I'm a bounty hunter. I needed a job so I took it. Besides, "I took my whip from off the table next to me."it's fun."I smiled evily.I ran my finger up and down the curve of the whip."You're crazy."Zuko told me.I looked up at him."You aren't the only one who thinks that, Prince Zuko."I told him.I looked back at my whip when I saw a weirded out look on his face.

I smiled a mischevious smile."Hey Zuko, want to see something I learned?"I asked him."Whatever."He mumbled. I raised the whip over my head and aimed it at Zuko.He looked at me."Why are you looking at me like that?Why do you have your whip raised?YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!"He shouted.I cracked my whip at his head and he ducked.So I grabbed a glass from the other side of the room.I brought back my whip and took the glass in my hand.Zuko looked at me with a deep scowl on his face. "What the fuck was that for!"He shouted."Now, now, is there a reason to cuss?It's like I always say, 'Getting angry doesn't solve anything' "I said looking at him.I rose a matter-of-fact eyebrow at him and his scowl deepened. "Shut up."He said as he left the room and closed the door.I smirked. "Get's to people everytime."I said as I layed down.I looked at what was inside the cup.Nothing.I sighed.

Three days later,

Three days later I was all healed!I could walk, run, all that jazz. I went up on deck.I inhaled the salty sea air and exhaled.I am happy to be outside again, but something is mssing here.I turned around and saw Yen sitting with Iroh and drinking tea.I smiled at them.Yen looked up and smiled at me."Glad to see you're up Kahli."He said.He motioned for me to come over with them.I walked over to them.I sat own next to my brother and Iroh."Glad to be up."I told him smiling.I looked down at the table, they were playing Pai-sho."Yen, I didn't know you knew how to play Pai-Sho."I said."Iroh taught me two days ago."He said taking a sip of tea.Iroh looked at me and smiled.He poured me a cup of tea and I thanked him."How good are you Yen?"I asked him."Pretty good.I've beaten most of the crew members already.Now I justneed to beat Iroh and I will have beaten everyone on this ship except you and Prince Zuko. But, I highly dount that Prince Zuko plays Pai-Sho."He said.

"I haven't played this game in years.The last time I remember playing this game is against dad when I was twelve."I said staring down the board."You played against dad?Wow, must've been a long time ago then."Yen said making a move. "Yeah, three years."I sighed.Iroh made a move."He always beat me.I tried to figure out his stratedgy but then SOMEONE had to keep on crying and I had to help him."I said looking at Yen.He looked at me an shrugged his shoulders."I was a baby.Sue me."He said giving me a look.Yen made a move.Iroh looked at him then down at the board."I beleive you just one my boy.Well, done Yen."He said shaking Yen's hand.Iroh and I switched places."Alright little brother, I challenge you to Pai-Sho, whether you like it or not."I said.We set up the board."Whatever."He grumbled.He made the first move.

"Good morning, uncle, Yen, Kahli."I looked up and saw Prince Zuko walking up to the tip of the ship."Morning."Yen and I said."Good morning Prince Zuko."Iroh said.I looked back at the board and saw some of the peices were moved.I looked back up at Yen and saw he was whistling."You know, this is why I never play with you.You always cheat man."I said getting up."Iroh which room is Yuki in?"I asked him."Down the hall, fourth door on your right."He said pointing to the ships core."Thank you."I bowed and followed the directions.

I entered the room that Yuki was in and I saw him lying on a bed asleep.I smiled and leaned in the doorway."You, my little brother, are the only nice one in our family.Even though you do tick me off at times."I said.I felt a tap on my shoulder.I looked up and saw Prince Zuko looking down at me. "What?"I asked him looking back at my little brother."Can't I just check up on you once in a while?"He asked annoyed as well."What am I four?"I asked him walking towards Yuki."I just wondered if you're okay.I mean you did have quite a thrashing."he said leaning where I was."Have you ever had a two month old have the flu who's teething?"I asked him."No."He said."That proves I've been through worse than anyone knows."I said looking back at him."Apparently."He responded.

I heard a yawn behind me.I turned around and saw Yuki waking up.I smiled and picked him up.He started to cry.Zuko put his fingers in his ears."Boy, that baby's got some vocal cords."he said over his cry.I started to sing a different song that my mother used to sing to me:

_If only, If only, the woodpecker sighs  
If the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely  
he cries to the moon  
If only, If only_

Once I stopped, Yuki stopped.I tickled him and he giggled.Zuko took his fingers in his ears and sighed."That kid could be a good Commander with the right training.He's got the vocal cords for it."He said.I chuckled and stopped tickling him."I don't think we'll have another member of our family in the army."I said."Another?"Zuko asked.I gasped at what I said and clamped a hand over my mouth."What do you mean by another?"He asked crossing his arms.I sighed and crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian-style.I place Yuki in my lap."When I was thirteen, my parents told me I had an older brother in the army.He was a General.But I never knew him.They said that I never would because he died three days before."Tears started to leak through my eyes."They said he was killed after he was promoted.A day after in fact.He was stabbed to death."I started to silently cry.Yuki looked at me with sad eyes."Gahli."He grabbed my finger and squeeze it.I looked at him and smiled. "You always make me smile young one."I said and I hugged him."What was you're brothers name?"Zuko asked me."His name was Jack.His friends all called him Jack Sparrow.I don't know why.I don't care why.All I care about is that he is dead now, along with our parents.He would be Seventeen now if he was alive."I put Yuki back on the bed and stood up."But when I was eight, I remember him playing with me.Yen was just born so my mother held him while Jack and I played."I sighed and sat back down.

After a while, there was a commotion going on outside.Yen came bursting in. "KAHLI!BRING YUKI!YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"He shouted before leaving again.I picked up Yuki and ran outside with Prince Zuko at my heels.

Once I got outside I took out my whip.But what I saw made me drop my whip and almost drop Yuki.Yen tapped my shin.I looked down.he motioned for me to give him Yuki.I gave him to him and looked back at the man who was staring at me.My eyes started to water as I ran to him and jumped into his emabrace.

"JACK!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Eventhough I'm an only child in real life, I wished I had siblings.

Zuko:You can have my sister.

Zula:HEY!

Me:I am disenclined to aquiess your request.

Zuko+Zula:(Look at me confused)What the hell?

Me:IT MEANS NO YOU MORONS!Jeez!(I walk away muttering bitterly to myself)

Zuko:Jeez, we were just kidding.Man, she's such a shot fuse.

Me:I HEARD THAT!(I run up to Zuko and start to beat the crap out of him)

Zula:(Laughs really hard at Zuko getting pummled)HA!Well, I guess I'll have to say the ending.(Writes it out in firebending in the sky)

BYE!REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME!

Oh and mind you, I don't own PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN either.I'm watching it now so I thought I might as well put something in.

Oh, I know I made Zuko a bit OOC, but for two reasons, 1)If you were Zuko and you saw a girl getting beat the shit out of that has to take care of two little ones, you would act OOC too, and 2) I need help with making his attitude so if you could help me here, I would truely appreaciate it!


	6. Somethings up

Alrighty then!LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!

Disclaimer:AVATAR isn't mine.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

I was in the embrace of my older brother, Jack.Then I realized what I was doing.I pulled away from him."YOU BASTARD WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"I asked him with a glare. "What's with the name calling?I just came by to see if my little sister was here."He said rubbing my head.I pulled away from him."I'm not your little sister anymore."I glared at him.His eyes narrowed."What do you mean by that?"he asked me.I put my hands on my hips."I happen to be a Captain with my friends following me all the way."He said pointing behind him.I looked where he was pointing and saw his old friends.I turned back to him."So you're a Captain now?Well, it fits your name doesn't it?Captain Jack Sparrow."I said looking at him."That doesn't change what happened."I turned my back to him and took my hands off my hips and sighed."What do you mean?" He asked.I turned back around and looked at him."Well, you weren't there for Yens first time to walk or talk,"I numbered them off with my fingers,"You weren't there for Yuki's birth, you weren't there for me, and worst of all, YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR OUR PARENT'S DEATH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.Jack looked shocked. "What?Mom and Dad are dead?" He asked quietly. "Yes.Three months ago Zhao killed them.And you were off playing pirate with your friends!I was going to contact you, BUT YOU WERE BELEIVED TO BE DEAD!"I shouted. Tears started to form in my eyes."I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT YOU WOULD LIE TO US ABOUT THAT!HOW COULD YOU!YOU'RE MY BROTHER! MY OUN FLESH AND BLOOD! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP THE DAMNED LETTER THAT CAME TELLING US YOU WERE DEAD!I thought brothers were supposed to help their siblings, not lie to them. You are no longer apart of my life.Yen might still like you though."I walked back to the main part of the ship.But before I left, I turned around and looked at Zuko and Iroh."You two.This is the day that you will always remember as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost got my trust and respect back."I stomped back off to the room where Yen and Yuki left to.But I shot one last glare at my ex-brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_Whoa someone has some family issues._

_Like someone I can mention._

_What are you implying?_

_I'm just saying like someong I can mention is all_

_Yeah right._

_Yeah.Right._

I looked at Kahli's back as she walked away and back to Jack.I decided on talking to Kahli about this.I walked off the deck and followed Kahli a safe distance away from her so I won't get smacked just in case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

I walked back to the room.Once I entered I turned around and closed the door.I put my back to the wall next to it and sank down and started to softly cry.My head was in my hands and tears leaked through my fingers."Kahli?" Yen asked.I looked up.I smiled but he didn't seem convinced.I sighed.He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up.I smiled and stood up.I rubbed his head."You always make me smile young one."I told him.He smiled.He led me over to Yuki.Yuki reached up to me.I smiled and picked him up."Gahli!"He cried grabbing one of my fingers.I smiled.I sat on the bed and held them both in my lap.They both yawned."Well, it looks like you two need some rest."I said placing them both in the bed."But I'm not tired."Yen said sleepily."Will a song help?"I asked him.He closed his eyes and nodded.I smiled and began to sing:

_Aloha oe  
Aloha oe  
ekao nano noho_

_One fond embrace,  
anoha ou  
until we meet again_

With that I heard slight snoring.I kissed them both on the forehead and left the room.But as I was leaving, I bumped into Prince Zuko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I listened to her sing.Eventhough I could tell she was just crying, she didn't sound off key at all.Soon they were sound asleep.She kissed them both and started to leave when she bumped into me."Oh, I'm so sorry Prince Zuko." She whispered.I think she didn't want her brothers to wake up.I stepped out of the way and she stepped out.She slowly closed the door behind her.She sighed with releif. "Never wake up my brothers when they fall asleep.If you do there will be hell to pay."She told me.I nodded."Now, I bet you're wondering about what happened out there?"She asked.I nodded and took her hand.I led her to my room.She kept on saying "What the hell are you doing?" but I ignored her.

I opened the door to my room and dragged her in."Okay, ever snce I was little, Jack has been my hero and I always trusted and respected him.We always had fun but ever since he got those damned friends of his he has been secluded and left at midnight.I kept on telling him to talk to someone about it but whenever I did, he would just push me away or tell me to leave him alone. Then one morning he was gone.There was only a peice of parchment saying that he left to join the army.I was devistated and never forgot him.But when I was thirteen, we got a note saying he was stabbed to death.We never heard from anyone again.Then three months ago, my parents were killed in front of my eyes."she stopped.I was shocked.I would be upset if I was in her life right now.

Then uncle Iroh stepped in."Prince Zuko, we have docked.We need to get supplies.Miss Kahli would you like to join me?"He asked her.She smiled."I would love to."She replied.She stood up and walked over to him.Then there was a big and loud BOOM!We rushed outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

We rushed on deck.And once more, I was face-to-face with a Shirshu."You know Jun, I'm getting pretty sick of meeting you like this."I told her looking up at her."Well, sorry.I just thought I could drop by since business has been slow."She said dropping off her Shirshu."How did you find me?"I asked her. She lifted up a necklace.It was gold with a ruby charm on it."Oh my god Jun!Wait, where did you find this?"I asked her.She gave me an obvious stare. "I went to your house and you weren't there.I found this and figured it had your sent on it."She leaned on her pet monster."Oh, you met angry boy and uncle lazy.It's been a while."She said apparently addressing Zuko and Iroh. Jun gave them a discusted look.

"Oh and I bumped into your brother.He told me to give you this."She handed me a peice of parchment.I unravled it and read it.

_Little sister,_

_If you are reading this, Jun is doing her job.I sent her to find you using the necklace mom gave you.I figured you could use it since they're gone.And if you happen to die while I'm gone, I will find you wherever you are, and kill you.This is the day that you found out that you are always in the heart of Captain Jack Sparrow._

_C.J.P._

_P.S.  
If Zuko (Iroh explained who you are with) ever does anything to you that you didn't want to happen, just contact me somehow and I will come and get you sis._

_P.S.S.  
I took your whip so I could get it cleaned._

I chuckled at the middle part.Like I was going to let ANYONE do ANYTHING to me.I looked around and noticed that my whip _was _gone.I growled."Jack."I rolled back up the parchment and stuck it in my pocket of my pants."Well, I guess that's my brothers way of appologizing, it's awkward but sweet."I said.I put on my necklace and smiled.

After a few minutes, Iroh asked Jun to join him for a cup of tea."Go on Jun. I'll watch Shirshu for ya." I gave her a little push towards Iroh."I hate you." She told me."Sticks and stones Jun."I shrugged. Once the two left I walked over to the Shirshu. Zuko walked up to me. "What do you mean by 'sticks and stones'?"He asked me as I brushed the Shirshu. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will _never _fuckin' hurt me."I told him. I could tell he winced at the fact I said the F word, but I didn't care.The shirshu shot its tongue at me.I ducked matrix style so it missed me. "Shirshu."I scolded.He didn't respond.I sighed."I know I shouldn't have said that but come on."I kept on talking to the Shirshu and I could tell Zuko was looking at me like I was a complete idiot. And I excepted that.

Once Iroh and Jun came back they had a weird look in their eyes(Oh and if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, they didn't 'do it').I rose an eyebrow at them and glanced at Zuko.He had the same look as I did.I sighed.

After a few minutes of silence Iroh decided that we should go to the town and stock up on supplies.

But I kept on thinking that iroh and Jun had something up their sleeves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Okay if you're wondering why Iroh and Jun are looking like that, they made a bet that Zuko and Kahli don't know about, . . . yet.

Iroh:Be sure you don't tell them!

Me:REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I'LL TELL KAHLI AND ZUKO!


	7. The bar

Alright, sorry I have not posted in a while, but I've been busy okay!

Disclaimer:Avatar, not mine.

ON WITH THE VERY LATE CHAPPIE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

We explored the town. Jun and I decided to look for a local bar or something! Hell, even a DAMN PUB would suffice! Then we came upon a bar. I don't know how, but Shirshu was sitting outside. "Hm, musta been waiting for us." Jun said, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded. We then entered the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I'm walking around the town, receiving glares as I walked. Obviously, people don't like firebenders in this town.

Iroh was walking beside me. He kept on chuckling to himself. I just shook my head. He also was muttering something that I couldn't catch.

AFTER THREE HOURS. . .

Uncle and I were continuing our search for Kah and Jun through the town. They were gone for three hours! I decided to see if they were in the bar. I walked over and saw Shirshu at the door. Uncle and I entered and saw a whole bunch of people crowded somewhere. "Out of my way! Step aside filth!" I shouted as I pushed my way through the crowd. "He means no offence.I'm sure you all bathe reagularly!"Uncle Iroh tried to calm them down.

I then heard a count down."THREE! TWO! ONE! WE HAVE A WINNER!"Kahlis voice was followed by loud cheers.I walked to where everyone was crowded around.There at a table was Jun prepairing to armwrestle someone else.Kahli put her hands on theirs. "Ready, set, GO!"She let go of their hands and they wrestled."Ladies it's time to go."Iroh told them."Aww come on Iroh.We're havin' fun."Kahli said childishly."He's right Kahli.Besides, Yen and Yuki might need you."Jun told her."Well, you'e no fun Jun.Fine, I'll go."she pouted but left with us anyway.

The sky was dark."HEY KAH!"I heard a voice shout for Kahli.We turned around and Jun tossed something to Kahli. "Something for you and your brothers.You might need it."She opened the and her eyes widened.She looked back up at Jun."thanks, but what's the catch?"She asked her suspiciously."Can't a girl give her friend some money without being accused of having a catch?"Jun asked her."No."She retorted.Jun sighed and Kahli smirked."Alright, you caught me."Jun walked over to her and whispered someting in her ear.Kah made a discusted face when she pulled away. "EEEWWWW! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO-"Jun put a hand over Kahlis mouth and blushed.I rose an eyebrow at them as Jun pulled Kahli away and began to talk to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahli,

Jun pulled me away from Iroh and Zuko.Once we were far enough she turned to me, she was fuming."What the hell is your problem!"She whispered at me.We were still in earshot apparently."Nothing, just the fact that my best friend-"She cut me off by shout-whispering "don't say it out loud! The trees have ears too."We looked around suspisiously.

Then I finally found the humor in this and started to laugh.Really hard."What is so funny?"She asked me."What you want. Alright. I'll see what I can do. Until next time Jun." I waved good-bye and left for the ship, still holding back my laughter as best as I could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

Kahli came back, she looked as if she was struggling to keep somthing inside her. I looked at uncle. He just shrugged. I looked back at Kahli, she was biting her lip. I just disregarded it.

Soon we got back to the ship and Kahli just quickly left for her room. I just sighed. After I heard a faint door shut, I heard laughter. I went into Kahlis room and found her on the floor laughing as if she was being tickled to death. I went over to her and kicked her slightly. She slowly stopped laughing. She looked at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then Uncle came in. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I can't tell you. Jun will kill me." She said. "That's no great loss." I mumbled. Uncle elbowed me. "That's not nice." He told me. "Why will she kill you? It can't be that bad."He said. "Trust me, it is." She looked over at her sleeping brothers. She then smiled slightly."You guys really want to know?"She asked us.We nodded.She chuckled slightly."Don't tell Jun I told you but,

She wants to go out with my brother Jack Sparrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:(Laughs uncontrolably)Thats really funny.

Yen:(Sleeping)

Yuki:(Sleeping)

Zuko:(Looks shocked)That's scary right there

Iroh:(Looks very sad)AW MAN!


End file.
